


Solitude

by SupernovaDia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaDia/pseuds/SupernovaDia
Summary: Tweek and Craig have decided to visit a boarding school outside of South Park, Stan and Kyle following. Tweek has become a lot more calm and got better at controlling himself and his emotions, until a rumour about some stranger that walks around school at night appears out of nowhere. Craig starts getting strange dreams and doesn't know how to deal with them.What could all these things lead to?





	1. Void

_**Chapter 1 - Void**  
  
“I’m sorry, Tweek.” Craig said with a fragile voice. “I’m so sorry.” he repeatedly said as he looked at all the images flashing before his eyes. Images of him hurting Tweek badly, mentally of course. He sees Tweek crying in front of him, but he doesn’t hear a sound. Tweek’s screams are inaudible and disappear into the endless darkness._  
  
_ The images are getting blurry and Craig tries to reach out for Tweek, who’s on his knees crying, but before he could reach him, everything around him just disappears, causing him to fall into the void below him. Now he could hear them, Tweeks screams and cries. Craig hears the sorrow in Tweek’s voice, yet Craig doesn’t understand a word he’s crying out. Around him is just darkness as he continues falling down with cries echoing all around him. _  
  
\---  
  
With a gasp, Craig awoke, staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He let let out a sigh and wiped them away, looking at the alarm clock beside him. The display read 4:27 a.m.. With a thud, Craig let his arm fall back onto the bed. Those dreams currently wouldn’t leave him alone. All that he’d see in his dreams was Tweek crying and screaming. Craig rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, reaching out for his phone on the nightstand. The light of his phone’s display blinded him as he tried to read the new messages he’d gotten. His eyes got used to the bright display soon, so he quickly went through all the boring texts of mostly unimportant people. Nobody had really mattered to him anymore.  
  
Ever since Tweek and him left South Park to visit a boarding school, nobody had cared about them anymore anyways. The only people that he still cared about were Tweek, Kyle and Stan. But most importantly Tweek of course. Tweek had gotten a lot better at controlling himself and his emotions and would only rarely show his tics. It’s all gotten better over the past few years, yet Tweek still sometimes gets a little out of hand. But that’s what Craig’s there for, right? Kyle and Stan had decided to visit the same boarding school as Tweek and Craig. They too didn’t have much interest in the others anymore. Cartman dropped out of school, Butters went overseas with Kenny and most of the girls just married some rich guy or got a really small job out of town.  
  
The boarding school was a pretty well-known and wealthy one. Meals were of good quality, the teachers were good at tutoring and every student had their own small kind of flat. It consisted of a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen-living room area. The school even provided most electronics like a stove, fridge or TV. Maybe a tad too extra for Craig, still better than some place where 10 people sleep in the same room. There were two dorms that were across from each other on campus. One for the girls, one for the boys. Both dorms had 4 floors and had an additional community room in the basement. All in one, a pretty nice school. Meals were at set times in the main building the school had. However, it wasn’t mandatory to actually show up for those set meals. It is allowed to get your own food at any time.  
  
As Craig scrolled through his messages, he noticed that Tweek had tried to call him at 3 in the morning. Tweek was his neighbour, why didn’t he just knock on the door?  
  
**_4:34 Craig_ **  
_You tried calling me, are you okay? Are you awake, Tweek?_  
  
Craig just tried texting him. He got up to make himself some coffee. He couldn’t fall back asleep anyways. He switched on the TV for some background noises when his phone vibrated.  
  
_**4:39 Tweek** _  
_I’m sorry, Craig. Did I wake you up? _  
  
_**4:39 Craig** _  
_No worries, honey. What’s wrong?_  
  
Craig waited for a few minutes but still hadn’t gotten an answer.  
  
_**4:46 Craig** _  
_Tweek? Shall I come over real quick?_  
  
_**4:48 Tweek** _  
_Only if you can!_  
  
Craig smiled at his phone as he quickly gulped down his coffee. He put some slippers on and quietly made his way to his next-door neighbour. As he was about to knock, the door had already opened and he got dragged inside. The door shut behind Craig quickly and he immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He let out a faint sigh and pet Tweeks head. “What’s wrong, honey?” Craig asked with a concerned tone in his voice. He heard Tweek sniffle. “You’re… never going to leave me, right Craig?” Tweek asked as he looked up to Craig with teary eyes. Craig looked at him with widened eyes. Tweek almost looked like in his dream.  
  
Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and kissed his head lightly. “Not ever, Tweek.” he whispered. “Promised?” Tweek mumbled. “Promised.” Craig replied. “I’m sorry.” Tweek got out of Craig’s grip and rubbed his eyes. “I just had a terrible nightmare that you’d leave me behind. It was so scary! I felt so alone.” Tweek admitted. For a second, Craig hesitated. He didn’t know whether or not to tell Tweek about the dreams he has had recently. He decided against it at first and gave Tweek a smile. “I just got some coffee ready, want some, babe?” he asked. Then, finally, a smile crept onto Tweek’s face again. “Sure!” he cheerfully said before they’ve both made their way towards Craig’s room.  
  
\---  
  
“Dude, didn’t you hear?” Kyle’s voice suddenly rang in Craig’s head. He snapped out of his trance and looked at Kyle, who sat across from him. “What?” Craig was a little startled. He had been thinking about last night’s dream again. “A girl from my literature class talked about some guy walking around school during night lately.” Kyle told his friends about it. “So? What does he do? Steal?” Craig asked as he took a bite off of his sandwich. Stan looked serious. “He’s looking for a victim.” He kept his voice down so nobody would get their attention. Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuck with somebody else.” he spat. Tweek on the other hand seemed kind of uneasy. He began shaking again.  
  
“Tweek?” Craig turned his head and took Tweek’s hand. “What if Stan’s saying the truth?” Tweek asked with a shaky voice. “We’re going to die!” Tweek shouted quite loudly, getting the attention of some students. Craig gave them a glare, causing them to continue their chatter. “Tweek, calm down! There’s nobody trying to kill us! Especially in such a well-secured school like this!” Craig tried to calm him down. “You with your facts again! You never know what sick people are out there!” Tweek went full panic mode again. It’s almost been three months since his last panic attack.  
  
With an angry look, Craig motioned Stan and Kyle to leave. “Honey, Kyle and Stan are just messing around, okay? That’s just a rumour, got it? There’s no proof whatsoever. Besides, if there was someone like that on school grounds, the authorities would’ve noticed already. They already would’ve done something about it if there was something.” Craig tranquilly said. Tweek didn’t seem to calm down much, but Craig’s presence alone made him feel a lot safer. “Maybe you’re right.” Tweek tried brushing it off, but he still felt kind of uncomfrórtable as he continued eating his breakfast.


	2. Helpless

**_Chapter 2 - Helpless_**  
  
After the bell had rung for the first class, Tweek went to his maths class. He hated Thursdays, it was the only day were he and Craig didn’t share any classes. He’d be uncomfortable all day and only rarely sees Craig randomly when switching classrooms since Craig has most of his classes on the very other side of school. He let himself fall into an empty chair in the back and looked out the window. Winter was about to come and all the trees looked blank and dead.  
  
Snowflakes already began to fall from the sky, but it was still too warm for the snow to cover the ground. Tweek let out a sigh and played around with a pen in his hand. More students began to fill the classroom and chattered with each other.  
  
“Did you hear?” got Tweek’s attention. It came from a row in front of him, two girls were gossiping with each other. “There’s a rumour about some weird paedophile on school grounds!” The blonde girl said. The other girl seemed somewhat surprised. “I thought a killer?” she asked. A guy came up to them and chuckled. “No, actually he’s a ghost, that’s why the security can’t see him!” he then laughed a little louder as the girls looked at each other, terrified.  
  
“G-ghosts don’t exist!” The brunette muttered. The guy however, kept telling them the story of the man who died in this school. “A father once came to visit his daughter who went to school here.” The boy began. “She was a normal girl like any other, but an evil spirit possessed her and made her kill her own father!” An evil grin came up on his face as he tried to scare the girls even more.  
  
Tweek just sat there, staring at his desk and trying to stay calm. Craig wasn’t around, so he had to try his best to control himself. Without Craig, he was like a lost child in a dark forest called anxiety. He pinched himself lightly, it’s something that usually works. This time though, it didn’t. So he pinched with more pressure until he could stay still again and concentrate on maths class.  
  
\---

The day went by like a living hell for Tweek. The paranoia that crept up his spine wouldn’t leave him all day and made him fidget and shake more than usual. “_ Come on, Tweek! Ghosts don’t exist!” _ He kept telling himself that, but it kind of never got better. Anybody that passed him by in the hallways scared him. Anybody could be creeping around school at night, even a student. In the end, he decided to head to the nurse’s office and went back to his dorm.  
  
He did actually feel a little sick. All kinds of various thoughts came into his mind like “What if I’m the next target?” or “What if he’s looking for me right now and knows that I’m alone?” He shivered and quickly locked his door. With the back pushed against it, he slid down and hugged his knees. He stared at the floor with a blank expression and was shaking heavily. If only Craig would be there to comfort him, Tweek thought. He never fails to cheer him up.

Speaking of the devil, a loud knock was audible at the door. “Tweek, open the door!” A familiar voice said. It was Craig. Tweek quickly wiped away his tears and stood up to open the door. “Craig, why are you here, don’t you have classes?” Tweek asked with an insecure smile on his face. Craig got inside and let out a sigh. “I saw you walking down campus from my classroom. You looked so terrified, I couldn’t help but fake being sick to check on you.” Craig admitted as he pulled Tweek into an embrace.

Tweek didn’t say anything, he just enjoyed Craig’s warmth an wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Tweek whispered after a while. “I felt so anxious and paranoid all day. Without you, it’s hard for me to control myself.” Tweek said as he tilted his head up to look into Craig’s eyes. “Honey, don’t be.” Craig’s voice was soft and calm as he wanted to comfort Tweek. “I’ll protect you, and you know that. There’s nothing that could ever hurt you as long as I’m fucking alive.” He sounded quite determined.  
  
Craig took Tweek’s hands into his own, which caused Tweek to stop shaking. Nothing calmed the blonde down more than his lovely Craig’s presence. Or well, maybe the sound of rain. But Craig’s better, still.  
  
“Let’s just call in sick for tomorrow, okay? It’s only Friday after all.” Craig had a smile plastered onto his face. Tweek let out a soft giggle. “Only if I can stay over at night!” He demanded, getting a kiss from Craig in response. “I’d love you to, Honey.” he gently said as he pat Tweek’s head.  


\---  
  
The day was about to come to an end when Craig heard a knock on his front door. He peeked through the spyhole and surprisingly saw Stan. He opened the door and looked at Stan with a stern look. “What is it?” he asked with a bi of anger in his voice. Stan rolled his eyes. “Why the heck did you two disappear today?” He asked as he tried peeking into the room. Craig stood in the doorway, blocking the view. “Tweek didn’t feel well and I got worried, so I’m taking care of him.” Craig replied, looking away. Stan clicked his tongue. “You got way too soft ever since you’ve started dating Tweek.” he exclaimed. “Tweek has changed you way too much.”  
  
Craig’s brows furrowed. “Huh? Just because I care about somebody enough?” he shouted. “No need to get loud.” Stan replied. “I have all the need to get loud, you stupid asshole.” Craig said as he grabbed Stan by the collar of his jacket. “If you ever dare to insult either me or Tweek, I swear to fucking god, I’ll rip your face apart. Have I made myself clear?” He whisper-shouted as he tossed Stan to the floor.  
  
Kyle happened to pass by and helped stan to get up. “Stan, are you alright?!” Craig heard him shout. “Craig, what the-” Kyle tried to speak up, but Craig quickly interrupted him. “we just had a friendly chat and he happened to fall. Isn’t that so, Stan?” Craig asked with a deadly smile. Stan sweatdropped. “Kyle, don’t worry, I just tripped when I was about to go to my own room.” Stan insecurely muttered as he got up. Kyle glanced back at Craig as the two of them walked down the corridor, there was anger in his eyes. Not that Craig could be bothered though.

  
“Weren’t you to harsh on him?” Tweek quietly whispered before taking a sip of his coffee. “If anybody dares to talk shit about you, that’s what they get.” Craig angrily responded as he plopped onto the couch next to Tweek. He pulled Tweek close and forgot about his anger. “I just can’t stand it, you know?” his voice was a little filled with sadness, as he remembered his dreams again. He didn’t want to see his boyfriend cry, so he must protect him. “Craig?” Tweek didn’t move an inch. “Yes, Tweek?”  
  
“What’s been going on inside your mind lately?”


	3. Disintegrating

_**Chapter 3 - Disintegrating**_  
  
Craig looked at Tweek with a confused look on his face. “What do you mean?” he asked and turned the volume of the TV down. Tweek looked to the floor again. He looked quite troubled. “It’s just… you’ve been acting different lately. You seem a lot more… depressed?” Tweek looked at Craig with worry. Tweek’s eyes widened and he quickly tried to brush it off by laughing nervously. “But maybe it’s just my imagination, you know?” he added.   
  
Craig looked at the closed curtains in front of the window. He felt hidden, just like the window. “Tweek, to tell you the truth-” Craig began, but was soon interrupted by Tweek. “You don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. Just know that I love you, no matter what. Okay?” Tweek gave Craig a faint smile. “Tweek, I… I’ve been having strange dreams lately.” Craig admitted. He was kinda at loss of words.   
  
“In my dream, I see you. You’re crying and screaming, but I can’t hear a sound. When I try to reach out for you, I just fall into a pitch black void and those screams just echo all around me.” Craig felt Tweek’s hand reaching out for his. It was… comforting. _ “Is this what Tweek feels like when I’m there for him?” _Craig wondered as he enjoyed the warmth of the blonde boys hand. “Craig, I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say.” Tweek admitted as he laughed nervously. “I’m afraid of losing you.” Craig whispered.

Craig has never really been honest about his feelings. He had always been known as the kid that was bad influence for others. He was known to be somewhat of an rude asshole, which he actually kinda is, but even someone like him has his worries and doubts. Craig is just the kind of person that doesn’t realize his feelings or just doesn’t want to admit them.  
  
Tweek suddenly hopped onto Craig’s lap and hugged him tightly. “You’re never going to lose me!” he shouted. Craig buried his face in the crook of Tweek’s neck. He enjoyed being so close to him. He could stay like this forever. Tweek was the only he’d show this kind of side of him to. Even though he keeps a straight face at most times, Craig actually has some kind of emotions inside of him.

“I’m glad.” Craig answered as he hugged back. After a few moments, Tweek let go and looked at Craig with a smile before kissing him. “I am too.” he cheerfully said afterwards. As Craig looked at Tweek, he noticed a weird spot on Tweek’s arm. He carefully took a closer look. “Tweek, what’s this? Did somebody hurt you?!” Craig already wanted to go full rage mode when Tweek gave him that innocent laugh again. “I… had to pinch myself in class to calm down today. Looks like it turned into a bruise.” he responded.  
  
“Tweek!” Craig shouted. Tweek looked away. “Without you around, I can’t do anything else.” he mumbled. Craig sighed and gently kissed the bruise. “Sorry for getting loud, honey.” the raven-haired whispered before pulling him close again.   
  
\---   
  
_ “C-craig… save me!” The voices echoed around him again. It was pitch black wherever he looked. “Stop it, it hurts!” Tweek’s voice cried out. “Craig, you’re hurting me!” a vision of Tweek suddenly kneeled before him with another vision of… himself? He stood there, bloody hands. Tweek had a nose bleed. Did he beat him? No… He wouldn’t do such a thing, right? Craig tried to save Tweek from his own vision, but it suddenly disappeared. “No, Craig, please!” he heard Tweek shout again before he heard screams of pain. _

_ It went silent. _

  
_ The vision came back. A bloody knife was in his, hands. But this time it wasn’t the vision holding the knife, it was himself. He was all bloody and saw Tweek in front of him. He fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face as he kept a blank expression. He held the dead body and pulled his lover to his chest, muffling his sobs in the dead boys shirt. _   
  
_ “Craig…?” he heard Tweek call out his name. “Tweek?! Tweek, can you hear me?” he shouted, but the blonde’s eyes went blank. _   
  
“Craig! Craig, wake up, what’s wrong?!” Tweek shouted as he shook Craig. Craig opened his eyes in surprise and looked at Tweek, who was hovering above him. Craig smiled through tears as he cupped Tweek’s cheek with his hand. “Thank god, you’re okay.” He whispered before pulling Tweek close. “Craig?” He seemed quite confused. “Just stay where you are.” Craig demanded as he hugged Tweek tightly.   
  
“It was just… a terrible nightmare.” Craig mumbled. Tweek sighed and let himself relax as he heard Craig’s pounding heart. “Tell me about it.” His green eyes glowed as he looked up to his significant other. “Please, Craig.” he added.   
  
As Craig talked about his dream, he couldn’t help but tear up again. This wasn’t like him at all. He didn’t even remember the last time he cried. Tweek teared up as well. Not because he was scared or anything. It was because he has never seen Craig this way and also wished he’d never see him like that again. It broke his heart to see Craig like this. The Craig that’s usually always so strong and badass.   
  
“I know you’d never hurt me, Craig.” Tweek whispered as he held Craig’s hands tightly. “So don’t think too much of it, okay?” With a reassuring smile, Tweek tried to comfort the one person he cared about. The one person that cared about him enough to be with him. “I know it’s hard for you not to think about it, but I know you’re not like that. I know you wouldn’t ever hurt me.”   
  
Craig felt more calm by now. He felt so lucky to have tweek, yet he felt so anxious and even scared. Something he never really felt before. But that put aside, he was happy for the moment. He’d always be thankful of Tweek. He knew that there’d never be a time where he would look at Tweek and think   
  
_“Please just disappear out of my life.”_


	4. Bruised

_**Chapter 4 - Bruised**_  
  
“Stan, get up now. We’re going to be late.” The ginger-haired boy said from across the room. “I don’t wanna go.” Stan groaned as he sat up. Kyle let out a sigh and sat down on the rim of the bed. “You already skipped weekend-out last week and the week before. I’m sure your family wants to see you!” Kyle said with a reassuring tone in his voice, knowing well enough that his dad didn’t support the boarding school concept a lot.   
  
Stan shook his head, like a little child denying to go and take a bath. He hugged his knees and pouted slightly. “So you wanna stay here without me but with Tweek and Craig instead? Seriously, Craig’s just gonna mock you all weekend and you know that.” Kyle put an arm around Stan’s shoulders. stan remembered yesterday, where Craig had thrown him onto the ground. His butt still kinda hurts from that.    
  
“I don’t care about that jerk.” Stan lied. “I’ll just lock myself up in my room.” He added whilst looking at the sun outside. Kyle got kind of annoyed by Stan’s attitude by now. It’s always the same with Stan. “You never leave this fucking place. Despite everything, your parents still love and care about you so maybe you should visit them for once in a while since they’re the ones paying for you to stay here.” Kyle angrily said as he got up.

  
Stan sighed and buried his face in his his hands. “You’re probably right, Kyle. I’m sorry.” Stan apologized, getting a faint smile from his boyfriend. “I should be sorry for getting loud.” Kyle whispered and placed a kiss on Stan’s cheek. “I forgot something in my room so I gotta go fetch it real quick. I’ll see you on campus at 12?” Kyle chuckled, gaining a nod from Stan in response.   
  
\---   
  
“Not visiting your families again this weekend?” the dorm’s supervisor, Mr. McLonivan, had come into Craig’s room where he and Tweek where just sitting on the couch, covered by a blanket. “Nope.” Craig simply said, not paying much attention to the man standing in the doorway of his room. Mr. McLonivan let out a sigh. “Twee, your parents called and asked if you wanted to come for a visit, but I’m assuming that’s a no?” he asked, looking around the messy room. “Tell them maybe next week. I’m still feeling sick and i don’t want them to get sick as well.” Tweek lied, giving the supervisor a nervous smile. Tweek seemed kinda weird, his face was a little red and he seemed to be breathing a little heavily.   
  
Mr. McLonivan furrowed his eyebrows but he decided to just let them be. There’s nothing he could do about that anyways. “The door was locked, shall I look it again?” He asked before leaving, getting two nodding heads in response. With a final sigh, the man left the room and locked the door, thinking about how suspicious the two of them are at times.   
  
“Close call.” Craig chuckled at Tweek, whose face was still red. “Where were we?” with a teasing tone in his voice, Craig pulled Tweek onto his lap again, kissing him passionately. When the raven let his hand slip underneath Tweek’s shirt however, the blonde flinched away. “What’s wrong?” Craig asked, slightly concerned. Tweek looked a bit uncomfortable. “I don’t know, i-it’s…” Tweek didn’t find the right words, neither could he think of an excuse. Underneath his shirt, he hid bruises he’d recently gotten. He didn’t want Craig to find out, because Tweek knew how furious Craig gets.   
  
“Gah!” Tweek let out one of his usual noises when he was stressed. Feeling suspicious of it, Craig tilted his head. “Tweek? Are you hiding something from me? This isn’t our first time after all, what’s the matter?” His voice sounded so demanding and a bit of anger was in it too. Tweek still had his arms wrapped around Craig’s neck as he let his head hang down.    
  
_ “I can’t just go and tell him that I was beaten, he’d be furious! He’d beat the guy up badly, and that’s the least thing I want. But… maybe if I tell him not to, he might actually listen?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Tweek was lost inside his thoughts and let out a sigh of defeat. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but promise me to stay calm, okay?” his green eyes looked deeply into Craig’s ocean blue ones. Craig could see how worried Tweek was, just by his eyes. As they say, the eyes are the doors to the soul.    
  
Craig looked away. “Fine.” he mumbled as Tweek got off of him and stood in front of the couch, pulling up his shirt to show the raven his bruises. Well, of course he couldn’t hold that promise and immediately started to shout when he saw the bad bruises on Tweek’s body. “Who did this to you?!” He asked as he stood up furiously.   
  
“I told you to c-calm down!” Tweek reminded him, causing Craig to sit back down with an angry expression and crossed arms. “Sorry.” he apologized. Tweek let his shirt fall down again and snuggled up next to Craig. “It… it was Kyle.” Tweek whispered. “He told me that if you ever hurt Stan again he’ll make sure I’ll feel even worse.” Tweek admitted as he enjoyed the warm embrace of his lover. “Kyle? Tch. Who does he think that is? He could never keep up with me.” Craig spat. “B-but please don’t hurt him, please! It’d only make things worse.” Tweek practically begged Craig not to hurt Kyle in a way. “I can’t promise that.” Craig admitted, rage cooking inside of him already.   
  
\---   
  
_ “Craig, why didn’t you save me?!” A silhouette of Tweek appeared in front of Craig, screaming at him. “Why did you not protect me?!” another silhouette cried out. “where were you when I needed you the most…?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Holding his ears shut, he ran through the dark alley where all those visions of Tweek popped up. He saw visions of Tweek being seriously injured and being beat by people he couldn’t identify. They had no facial features or anything like that. “Craig… It’s all your fault.” Tweek appeared in front of him, ramming a dagger inside of the raven-haired boy’s chest.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I’m sorry, Craig. But if you can’t save me, nobody can.” Tweek said as craig fell to the ground, an aching wound right at the spot here his heart was located. His vision got blurry and the last thing he saw was Tweek stabbing himself as well.


	5. Snow and Bubblebaths

_ **Chapter 5 - Snow and Bubblebaths** _

  
  
Saturday rolled around, Tweek and Craig had cuddled on the couch again after Craig had woke up from his terrible nightmare. It was around 4 a.m. when Craig decided that the two of them should go and catch some fresh air. “But it’s cold and Mr. McLonivan could catch us!” TWeek complained as both of them wrapped their scarfs around their necks. Craig shrugged. “Even if he does, there won’t be anything he could do.” he chuckled, getting a sigh from Tweek.

The two of them quickly closed the door behind them and left the TV on to make it sound like they’re in Craig’s room still. To their surprise, nobody was looking around the corridors, so they should be fine. The doors usually get looked at 1 a.m., but Craig recently found a spare lost key which he gladly took. What lies on the floor can be claimed by anyone, right? 

Quitely opening the door, Tweek let out a gask. “It’s snowing!” he squeaked happily like a little child. He stormed inside, enjoying the cold air and the snowflakes that landed onto his face. “It sure is cold.” Craig already shivered lightly when he stepped outside. Tweek smiled at craig before he let himself fall into the snow. “Are you crazy?!” Craig shouted as he ran over to Tweek who had sunk into the snow.    
  
“I-I didn’t expect it to be so high-” Tweek chuckled as a piece of snow plopped onto his head. “Get up, Tweek! You’ll catch a cold!” Craig sounded a lot like a worried mom that moment and took Tweek’s hand to pull him up. “Sorry, mom.” The blonde cockily said before throwing a handful of Snow into Craig’s face.   
  
The raven shook his head furiously and quickly took some snow himself, throwing it at Tweek’s face with full force. “You asked for it.” Craig had an evil grin when Tweek pouted slightly. Tweek bowed down, forming a snowball, which Craig quickly doged. “You missed.” He shrugged. Like a little child, Tweek looked away, still pouting. Craig had noticed how red he was due to the cold snow on his face.    
  
“Ah, honey, you look really cold. Shouldn’t we head back inside?” Craig turned around, but was soon stopped by a snowball hitting the back of his head. “I hit.” He heard Tweek let out a little call of triumph. Craig quickly turned around and tackled Tweek to the ground. “Don’t be so cocky, honey.” The boy hovering above the blonde said with a smirk before shoveling a bit of snow onto his lover’s body.    
  
As Craig looked at Tweek underneath him though, he noticed that he was shivering a little. “I g-got scared for a second with you on top of me like this…” Tweek mumbled. craig tilted his head questioningly, a few strands of his hair falling into his face. He had only just realized that he had both his arms pinned to the sides of his boyfriend. “Ah, sorry.” Craig apologized and quickly got up, brushing off the snow from his jacket.   
  
He heard the snow shuffle as Tweek got up. When he turned to look, he felt soft, cold lips on his cheeks. Craig let out another chuckle. “You missed again.” he whispered before holding Tweek’s chin up and kissing his lips.

\---

“How about a nice, warm bath?” Craig asked with a smile as the two headed back inside. Tweek shrieked. “A b-bath?! L-like, both o-of us?!” he seemed to panic a little. “Huh? What’s the matter?” Craig asked, removing his scarf and hanging it up on the wardrobe. “We never took a bath t-together before!” Tweek shouted. Craig furrowed his brows at him. “Are you fucking serious?” he asked. “We literally had sex and this is your worry right now?” he laughed, Tweek getting as red as a tomato. “Don’t mention that!”    
  
Craig pat the shorter boy’s head and walked off into the bathroom. I’ll let the tub fill up. After all, I don’t want you to freeze to death, honey.” Craig winked before disappearing into the bathroom. “You’re so shameless.” Tweek complained as he headed to Craig’s bedroom to undress. He quickly wrapped a towel around his body and headed into the bath where Craig already lied in the bathtub.   
  
“Uhm;; aren’t that a bit too many bubbles?” The blonde asked as he saw the mountain of bubbles that already leaked out of the bathtub. “When it comes to bubbles, there’s never something as ‘too much’.” Craig exclaimed and motioned Tweek to get in. Letting out a sigh, he hesitantly put the towel next to the bathtub before getting into the hot water.

The two could barely see each other due to the extreme amount of bubbles in the bathtub. “This is physically impossible.” Tweek said as he dug his way through the soft foam, getting a laugh from Craig in response. “Hi, babe~” he said as he could see Tweek again, who was blushing by how charming Craig was. “Hot enough?” the raven asked. Looking away in embarrassment, Tweek nodded and enjoyed the warmth of the water. 

A sigh escaped Craig’s lips. “Wow, even now you look so cute. How do I deserve you?” with a smile, he looked back to Tweek.  _ “Stop making my heart pound like crazy!”  _ he thought as he blushed. “Well, how do I deserve you, who makes coffee for me every morning and always looks after me?” he asked in response. “Hmm, well, maybe because you deserve only the best?” Craig thought out loud. “B-but you deserve uh… the… t-the universe!” Tweek was pretty bad at being romantic or flirting, but for Craig he tried at least.

“You’re so cute when you get flustered.” Craig silently said as he rested his head in his palm, gazing at his lover softly. “S-stop it!” Tweek shouted, hiding his face. “Hey, don’t hide your pretty face from me, babe.” Craig moved forward, taking Tweeks hands to move them away. He looked into Tweeks green eyes and smiled. “I love you, Tweek.” he whispered. tweek was a little surprised. He knows that Craig loves him, but he barely ever says it out loud.

  
Craig pulled tweek into a long lasting kiss. When the kiss broke apart, Tweek gave Craig that innocent smile again.   
  
“I love you so much more, Craig.” 


End file.
